1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler, and more particularly to a stapler having an adjustable nailing stroke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical staplers comprise a safety for engaging with a work piece and for disabling the trigger of the stapler unless the stapler is in its actuated position with nose portion in contact with the work piece; i.e., the stapler may not be operated unless the trigger and the safety are actuated at the same time. Two typical safety devices are disclosed in UK Patent Application No. GB 2178355 A to Monacelli and U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,213 to Massari, Jr. However, the nailing strokes may not be adjusted; i.e., the moving stroke of the nails or staples relative to the work piece may not be adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional staplers.